


What Do You Want?

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Best friend Peter, Captain kink, College Student Reader, Dirty Talk, Dominatn Steve Rogers, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Hits of Praise Kink, Parent Tony Stark, Pillow Talk, Possessive Steve, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Sex, Smut, Steve Calls You Naughty Girl, Steve Rogers-centric, Steve talks dirty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Natasha suggests that you and Peter Parker looked cute together, she has no idea that you have your eye on a different superhero.





	1. What do you want?

“Peter.” You looked at your side when the Spider-boy entered the car. “You are late.”

“One of the guys was following me.” He explained. “You know no one can see me with you.”

“Apology accepted.” You said before start driving.

Different from you, Peter still kept the fact that he was an Avenger in secret. Being Tony Stark’s daughter, you couldn’t actually hide your identity, and just played along with your role and everyone knew who you truly were when you were in the field.

“How was class?” You smirked.

“Boring.”

You weren’t in school anymore. At 19 years of age, you were finishing your degree on M.I.T., as you left school much earlier than anyone else you knew.

“Are the guys back from their mission yet?” He asked at the end of the short ride to the tower.

“Yeah, this morning.” You the car. “I think dad wants to talk to you.”

He nodded quickly.

“So, did you make a move on him yet?” He whispered to you with a wicked smile as you waited for the elevator.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You looked away.

“Well, I’m sure you know woo I’m talking about.” He scoffed. “I mean Captain…”

“Shut up.” You pushed him inside the elevator.

Peter laughed out loud.

You had a huge crush on Steve Rogers. A huge, huge crush. Every time he walked into a room, you couldn’t help but have hundreds of dirty thoughts about him that made your nipples hard and panties wet.

“What would he think if he found your fanfiction?” He winked.

“Fuck you, Parker.” You slapped his arm. “I will never tell you any secrets anymore.”

The door to the floor opened,

and your father was the first one you saw when you entered.

“Look, Y/N and Peter.” Scott looked up at you too. “When are you two assuming the relationship? We are tired of seeing you pretend.”

You rolled your eyes at her. The whole team seemed to ' _ship'_ you with the newest member of the team.

“You guys are a pain in the ass sometimes.” You looked at him.

“You two would look good together.” Natasha sat down on the couch. “Right Tony?”

You rolled your eyes and bitch-faced your dad, waiting for him to disagree.

“Well, she is right.”

“So, you will help me pay for his formula and diapers, dad?”

They all laughed out loud and Peter blushed.

“Oh, yeah, miss 30 years old.” He rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you, boy.” You laughed, and left to your room, you had too much homework to finish.

  

* * *

 

  

It was late night when you left your room, sleepy and wearing nothing but a thin white shirt and the pair of your favourite underwear.

You were tired, but had finally managed to finish your essay, and was now going for a late night snack.

“Me and Peter…” You scoffed while trying to reach a higher shelf. Being Tony’s daughter, you weren’t exactly _tall_. “They must be crazy. Give him more decades and then we can try and talk.”

You jumped in surprise when a hot hard body pressed against yours, and Steve reached out for the shelf for you.

“Is this what you want?” He asked in a low whisper, holding the cereal box.

You swallowed down when you realised how his bulge was pressed against your crotch, and he wasn’t exactly soft.

“No.” You gasped. “I…”

Steve moved his body for a moment, rubbing himself against you, making you gasp.

“What about this?” He showed you the bread.

“No.”

Moving again, his arm grabbed the next box and his now fully hard cock rubbed against your now wet panties.

“What do you want?” He asked darkly.

Before you could even think, you pressed your hips against his, letting out an embarrassing moan.

“Captain.” You let out.

“Maybe...” He put both his hands on your hips and pushed forward. “Maybe you want this.”

Your head fell on the counter before you, and you moaned again.

“Yes.”

He moved slowly and steady, full of control, and all you could do was moan while his fingers let marks on your skin and the fabric of your underwear wettened more and more.

“Always teasing me, Y/N.” He whispered against your neck, licking your skin. “You really think I don’t know what you want? You think I don’t know you crave for my cock inside your tight young cunt? Bet you never had a cock that big inside you.”

You closed your eyes, too worked up and too close to orgasm to say anything.

When you let out a louder moan, he put his hand over your mouth.

“Shh,” Steve whispered in your ear. “You don’t want anyone finding us here, do you?”

You shook your head as he humped his cock harder against you.

“Please.” You cried against his hand.

“You gonna cum already?” He asked in a fake surprised tone. “What a little slut.”

You let out an exclamation with another moan.

“Captain.”

“Go on, _naughty girl_.” He moved his hips and rubbed his cock on your underwear covered clit with more intensity. “Cum for me.”

Seconds later, you came with a long and throaty groan, trembling against him while trying to keep yourself silent, and Steve kept humping you until you came down, kissing your neck softly and walking away.

You panted, lied on the counter.

What the fuck had just happened?


	2. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in the kitchen, Steve surprises you once again.

“Y/N?” Your father called. “You coming?”

You raised your eyes from your books to look at him.

“Where?”

“Movie night.” He approached you.

You rubbed a hand over your face, tired, and your father reached out to pull you.

“Come on. You need to forget a bit about those books and rest.”

You made a face but didn’t protest when he guided you to the movie room and sat you down on a seat for two, probably intending to sit with you.

“What are we watching?” Steve sat by your side, completely relaxed and nonchalant.

Your heart started pounding, but you took a breath before anyone could see your reaction. Inside your mind, though, the feeling of his hands and the hardness of his cock still haunted your senses.

Silently and surprising you away from your nervous thoughts, Tony put a sheet on your lap, making you frown while he gave Steve an angry look.

“It’s getting cold.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you sick. Shut up.”

You chuckled, and your father found himself a seat. Soon, the whole team gathered in the place and Natasha picked a horror movie. Soon, the whole room fell into silence and you squeezed the sheets between your fingers, tempted to cover your face with it.

“Hey,” Steve whispered. “Are you okay?”

You blushed.

“I don’t like horror movies.” You muttered.

He opened his arms and changed his position, giving you space to be his little spoon.

“Come here.”

Hesitantly, you moved closer to him, and Steve embraced you completely, his strong chest pressing against your back and his muscular arms circling your waist.

It took you time, but you finally relaxed after some minutes and laid your head on his chest.

“It’s okay.” He whispered in your ear. “It is just a movie.”

You took a deep breath, and he used the moment to fix the sheet that now covered both of you. You weren’t even half way through the movie when he started moving his hands. At first, he only caressed your stomach over your shirt, but his fingers soon found the edge of the piece and circled your navel, waiting for you to stop his actions.

In response, you let out a sigh and could hear him chuckle softly. Soon enough, you felt as his fingers slowly found their way to your right breast. The captain moved his lips to your ear and kissed the spot behind it, blowing softly against your skin.

“No bra.” He whispered.

“I was studying.” You protested.

“I’m not complaining.”

The previous night in the kitchen came back to your mind, and you moaned softly with the thought.

“I’ve been thinking of you since last night.” He said, circling your nipple with his thumb. “Thinking of touching you, playing with you. Naughty girl, do you have any idea of how you make me feel every time I _merely_ think of you?”

You shook your head, and he kissed your neck softly.

“The image of your coming apart comes to my mind every time I close my eyes. So _hot_.”

You wiggled yourself against him without realising, and Steve let out a low moan.

“I shouldn’t be desiring you.” He moved his hand to your lips. “So young, almost too young…”

You swallowed down the saliva when he started playing with the waistband of your pants.

“I’m twenty in a month.” You reminded him.

Steve chuckled, and his index finger finally moved the fabric and met the skin of your hip. You weren’t wearing any underwear.

“I’m starting to wonder if you’re doing this on purpose.” He caressed the skin right under your hip bone.

“I’m not.” You gasped as he moved his hand lower and lower. “I’m… Steve!”

His whole hand covered your pussy, and you had to hold back a moan when his fingers found your dripping entrance.

“You’re soaked.” He hummed behind you and quickly started moving his hand up and down your folds. “So wet… Is this all for me, naughty girl?”

“Yes, Captain.” You whispered.

He groaned in response, his chest vibrating behind you.

“Well, that’s really good to know…”He moved his hand up and rubbed his palm right against your clit.

“Fuck.” You jumped in surprise and pleasure.

The whole group looked at the two of you, and you were lucky the movie had just shown a scary moment. Steve froze behind you, and you both looked down to see if it was possible for anyone to see what you were doing.

“You okay, honey?” Your father looked between the two of you, trying to understand what was happening.

“Just scared.” You whispered. “I don’t really like horror movies.”

He gave you a sad look.

“We can watch a different thing once this is over, what do you think?”

You nodded, not having enough forces to say anything else as Steve’s hand started moving against you again.

“Don’t make a sound.” He reminded you. “You don’t want them catching us, do you?”

You shook your head, and the man behind you gave the skin of your neck a long suck that made a wave of wetness coat your folds and his hand.

“I want to fuck you.” He whispered. “I need to feel this tight pussy around me.”

You gulped and tried to slow your breath when one of his fingers circled your entrance.

“I’m gonna fucking ruin you for anyone else.” He promised. “You’ll crave me and my cock **only** every time this little cunt gets wet, _every single time_.”

You bit your lip, trying not to make any sound, and he pressed the heel of his palm against your clit.

“I will have you quivering and shaking, cumming so hard you’ll be feeling me inside you tomorrow.”

“Captain.” You closed your eyes shut.

“Do you want this?” He penetrated you with a new finger.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Steve smirked against your skin.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do.” He muttered. “When this movie is over, you’re gonna tell them you’re tired and just wants to sleep. You’re gonna go to your room and undress, wait for me on your bed, and will be touching yourself while you wait. You don’t cum without my permission. Do you understand?”

You nodded slowly, afraid of letting any sound that would attract attention to the two of you. The movie was at its end.

In response, Steve squeezed your clit between two of his fingers and made you press yourself against him in surprise and pain.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, captain.”

He smiled against your skin.

“Good girl.”


	3. Beg for It

You opened your eyes in a rush when you heard the door silently opening, hiding further under the sheets around you and swallowing down a soft moan 

“Steve?” You whispered. 

You had been doing what Steve had told you to do, and had been edging yourself since you entered your room. 

By now, your nipples were hard and your folds wet by arousal, and you  _needed_  him inside you.

“Do you think I forgot about you, girl?” He said, his voice thick with arousal. 

You panted and he locked the door behind him.

“Sheets off.” He licked his lips. 

You complied slowly, pulling the large sheet from your body and tossing it on the floor beside the bed. Steve took a deep breath, licking from your image and moving his hands to the hem of his shirt, taking it off and exposing his massive muscles and smooth chest to you. 

“Look at my naughty girl.” He said darkly. “I can see your legs shining in wetness.” He approached the mattress and caressing your ankle. “How many times did you edge yourself?”

You gulped, closing your eyes while his hands climbed the way up to your knees, spreading them wider. 

“T-Two.” You answered weakly. 

He chuckled darkly.

“You really do as you’re told, don’t you?” He smirked, kneeling on the bed. “What do you want?”

You panted when he leant down and took your nipple in his mouth, failing to answer. 

In response, he moved his hand to your opposite breast and tugged on your sensitive nub until it hurt.

“Answer me.” He groaned. “What do you want?”

“I want you.” You cried softly. 

Steve smirked against your skin, moving his mouth from y our left to your right side, giving your right breast the same attention as the left.

"And how do you want me?” He continued.

How did you want him? You arched your back to feel closer to his mouth. 

“Anyway you want,  _captain_.” You whispered.

He groaned in response and you held back a smile. Captain. Your captain.

“I’m thinking…” He straightened his back and used his hand to caress your stomach. “I’m thinking of fucking this pretty pussy with my fingers first. Open you up, see how long it takes to make you beg… It would be easier to make you cum.” 

His hot fingers met your folds for a moment and you jumped in surprise and pleasure. 

"I can feel and smell how wet you are. And this pretty clit here…” He rubbed his thumb against your button. “This pretty thing is so swollen, Y/N. Looks like a little cherry.” He smirked. 

You closed your eyes when Steve licked a long stripe along your folds, and let out a loud moan. 

“Tastes so good.” He hummed. “Would it take long for you to cum, naughty girl? I think you could come right now if I pushed two fingers inside this pretty cunt and sucked this clit for a couple of seconds.”

You squirmed, arching your hips. 

“Please.” You muttered. “Please, Captain.”

He licked his lips. 

“Please what?” He moved his fingers to caress your folds. 

You spread your legs wider. 

“Please, fuck me, Captain.” You blushed. 

Steve smirked and penetrated you with two fingers, groaning when he felt how wet and tight you were. 

“Fuck.” He moaned, laying his hand on his bulge and squeezing. “You’re so tight. Can’t wait to fill you up with my cock.”

“Please, _Captain_.” You moaned. 

Steve pulled his fingers away and you whined in frustration, stopping when he stepped back and opened his jeans, taking them off with his black tight boxers. When his cock twitched, a shiver ran your whole body and you could feel a new wave of wetness drip from beside your legs. 

“You like what you see?” He looked inside your eyes, and you could see how his gaze was just a thin baby blue line as his pupils were enlarged with desire. 

When you nodded, he grabbed you by your ankles and pulled you until you were on the edge of the mattress, spreading you wider and positioning himself _bare_  on you. 

"Do you want my cock?” He inquired, and you couldn’t move your eyes from him. 

“Yes.” You whispered. 

“Beg for it.” He said darkly. 

You took a breath, trying to keep your eyes open as he started to rub his cockhead on your folds. 

“Please, Captain.” You moaned. “Please, fuck me. I need to feel you inside me, please, please.” 

Your back arched when you felt him sliding his cock all the way inside you, filling you. The head of his cock almost hit your cervix. Steve was long and thick and made you feel _whole._

 _“Fuck.”_ He groaned. “So fucking wet.” 

You raised your hands to touch him but Steve grabbed your hands and held them above your head. 

"You can’t touch me.” He affirmed. “Not after you teased that fucking much.”

You closed your eyes when he moved inside you for the first time, moaning loudly. 

“Yes.” He groaned. “Do you like it?

You fisted your hands, raising your hips to meet his, and soon the two of you were a panting and moaning mess, hips hitting and eyes glued to each other. 

"Fuck.” He squeezed his eyes tight. “I can feel your cunt squeezing my cock. You’re gonna cum? Gonna fucking cum around me?”

You only moaned in response, arching your back and saying his name like a prayer. 

"Fuck, yes.” You cried out. 

In response, he moved his free hand to your clit, rubbing it in circles and pushing harder inside you. 

“Fuck, such a good cunt.” He moaned. 

Your legs trembled and he smiled. 

“That’s it, squeeze my cock inside you. Cum for me, cum around my cock.”

You came with a long moan, squirming and coming loudly around him. 

“There you go.” He groaned. “Good girl, _good girl.”_

Steve released your hands, pulling your face close to his and kissing you hard. 

“So good around your captain’s cock.” He groaned against your lips. “Who do you belong to?”

You moaned when he bit your lip aggressively, the after waves of your orgasm only helping the new one building inside you.

“You.” You cried out. 

“Me.” He took a fistful of your hair, pulling your mouth close to his again. “Not Parker. _Me_. You’re fucking mine.” 

His free hand came back to your clit and, within minutes, you were already on the edge again. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He groaned. “You’re squeezing me _so tight_. Fuck, gonna fill you with my cum.”

“Please, captain.” You begged. “Please, cum inside me.”

He rolled your clit with more intensity, just like you needed, holding back for just enough time for you to cum again. Right during your orgasm, he came inside you, groaning and pulling you into a heated kiss. 

You two stood together for a long moment, breathing each other’s skin until he laid both of you on the bed. 

“God.” He whispered, pulling his cock from you and holding you close to your body. “That was an intense one.” 

“Yeah.” You muttered against his chest, your voice showing how sleepy you were. 

Steve chuckled, moving your damp hair from your forehead. 

“How do you feel?”

“Amazing.” You giggled. 

Your boyfriend laughed, the action making his massive chest move up and down under you,

“You know.” He sighed. “Maybe it’s time to tell the guys.” 

You looked up at him, trying to understand what was behind his eyes. 

"Hiding is hot, but I really want to hold your hand outside of here.”

You took a breath and then lied back on his chest. 

“You’re right.” You reached out and took his hand in yours. “We’ll tell them tomorrow.” 

He smiled, and you two jumped when you heard you father’s voice through the speakers in your room. 

“Rogers, why do the systems say that you are in my daughter’s room?” 

You stared at each other with your eyes wide. 

“Or maybe we can tell today.” 


End file.
